Los lazos que te unen a mí
by Taijiya Sango Figueroa
Summary: Su madre necesitaba asegurar la vida de su hija. Quince años después antes de morir, le pide a su antiguo jefe que cumpla con la ayuda que le prometió. Este lo hace pero se enamora de ella, el problema es que la chica piensa que él es su padre… ¿triunfará este amor?
1. Prólogo: Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Bien como ya saben es esa notita en la que especifico que los personajes le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. No a mí. La trama, digamos…tampoco me pertenece, es sacada de un capítulo del reconocido programa mexicano **_"Mujer, casos de la vida real". _**Cualquier otro nombre es invento mío. (**Atención:** Este fic contiene OoC, es decir no apta para "Antis-OoC")

**Los lazos que te unen a mí**

**Prólogo: Chapter 1**

Shibuya, Tokio. 14 de enero de 1990.

Lo buscó con la mirada una vez más.

No estaba.

Una hora y él no había llegado. Su mirada divagó tristemente por aquel parque. Había pedido permiso a su jefe para salir ese día y encontrarse con su novio. Lo había conseguido gracias a los tres largos años trabajando en aquella prestigiosa empresa, pero su permiso y la estrecha amistad que tenía con su jefe no le daban el derecho para abusar y quedarse todo lo que restaba del día. Decidió que lo mejor era regresar y quedarse con las inmensas ganas de decirle aquella gran noticia.

Giró sobre sus talones y empezó a caminar. Por cosas del destino regresó su mirada y entonces fue cuando lo vió mientras corría hacia ella.

Una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Corrió a su encuentro abrazándolo.

—Lo siento mucho Naomi. —Le dijo jadeante rompiendo el abrazo—. Tuve un contratiempo en el camino.

—No te preocupes. —Le disculpó.

—¿Qué me querías decir? —Inquirió mirándola fijamente.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de color carmesí y su sonrisa se ensanchó. ¿Acaso podía ser más feliz? El día era perfecto, el sol radiante y el viento fresco, definitivamente el clima era muy hermoso para ser las tres de la tarde.

Su noticia sería dicha en un día como ese. Tenía la sensación de que ese día sería inolvidable. Decidió que hablar y no hacerlo esperar más sería la mejor idea.

—Cariño yo…—Dijo nerviosamente.

—¿Sí? —Preguntó exigiéndole en cierta forma para que hablara.

Jugó unos segundos con los mechones de su cabello y movió la falda de su vestido blanco estampado.

—Cariño yo estoy embarazada.

El mundo se le vino al piso. Sintió sus piernas temblar y su cuerpo no respondía. ¿Qué…? ¿Qué era lo que había dicho? ¿Acaso ella…hablaba en serio?

No esto tenía que ser una broma definitivamente.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Naomi?

—Eso amor lo que oíste, estoy embarazada y no sabes lo feliz que…

—¡Basta! —Le exigió— no sigas con eso ¡te dije que te cuidaras! —Le reclamó— además yo no tengo dinero para criar a ese niño —agregó— lo lamento pero no puedo y esto se acabó. —Sentenció finalmente girándose sin darle opción a responder y apretando los puños en señal de frustración. _"Perdóname Naomi"_ pensó antes de salir corriendo.

Su sangre se heló y sus ojos se nublaron ¿habían terminado?, ¿de veras esto era el final? Su corazón no aguantaría un rechazo como ese ¡Por Dios estaba embarazada!, el hijo o hija que llevaba en su vientre era única y meramente de él. Su vileza y cobardía habían llegado a un límite que pasa lo normal. Era un cobarde infeliz. Aun así él era el amor de su vida, siempre lo sería.

—¡No! —Gritó desgarradoramente empapando su rostro con amargas lágrimas mientras veía la silueta de su amado perderse en la lejanía.

**Continuará…**

**¡Hola mis amores!, mis querid s lectores. Tengan ustedes muy buen s días/noches/tardes, sean ustedes bienvenidos a esta loco manía de mi ****_"cabeza de balón"_**** xD. Espero este pequeñísimo pero en verdad pequeñísimo fic de InuxKagome les guste, la verdad es que contará con tres o dos caps. O cuatro o cinco (si Dios les concede el milagro xD) entonces esperaré pacientemente su aceptación. Los amo.**

**Espero sus reviews, bye.**


	2. ¿Quién eres?: Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Bien como ya saben es esa notita en la que especifico que los personajes le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. No a mí. La trama, digamos…tampoco me pertenece, es sacada de un capítulo del reconocido programa mexicano **_"Mujer, casos de la vida real". _**Cualquier otro nombre es invento mío. (**Atención:** Este fic contiene OoC, es decir no apta para "Antis-OoC")

**¿Quién eres?: Chapter 2**

Shibuya, Tokio. 16 de marzo del 2005.

Apunté el último trabajo y dejé el bolígrafo rodar por los cuadernos. El timbre sonó y todos guardamos nuestros materiales mientras corríamos saliendo del instituto. Unos a pasear por el parque con sus parejas, otros a jugar por allí, otros a su casa a hacer las tareas y ¿yo?, yo solo tenía urgencia por llegar a mi casa.

Empecé a correr desesperadamente. Tenía aquel temido presentimiento que me decía que algo malo estaba ocurriendo. Mi madre; estaba muy enferma y hoy antes de irme al colegio la vi muy mal. Definitivamente el corazón se me empezaba a contraer con cada segundo que pasaba. Corrí sintiendo las lágrimas invadir mi rostro. _"Mamá"_ pensé angustiada sin percatarme de nada debido a las lágrimas. Seguí corriendo dos cuadras más.

Perfecto mi casa estaba cerca. Entonces al girar una esquina me choqué con alguien haciendo que los dos cayéramos.

—¡Auch! —Me quejé llevando una mano a mí frente al momento que mis lágrimas se detenían.

—Lo lamento mucho Taisho. —Me dijo al momento que se paraba y me daba la mano para ayudarme a parar—. ¡Taisho tu mamá está grave te quiere ver!

—¿Qué dices Houjo? —Inquirí sorprendida mientras empezaba a correr y mis lágrimas volvían a su ritmo.

Las siguientes cuatro cuadras que me restaban se me hicieron eternas. Corrí a una velocidad impresionante sin percatarme del dolor en mi cuerpo debido a como lo estaba _ejercitando _y de Houjo a quien había dejado atrás.

Al poner un pie en las escaleras del templo de mi casa sentí la vibras de dolor y una grave tristeza invadirme rodeándome con un halo de depresión. Mis piernas perdieron fuerzas y mi cuerpo no me respondía. Parecía un zombie el cual caminaba lentamente por obligación. Tenía la mirada perdida y las lágrimas habían dejado de caer. Seguí así hasta llegar a casa y entrar al cuarto de mi madre. Estaba rodeada por dos de sus únicas amigas las cuales yacían llorando en el piso. Su cuerpo recto y su mirada inexpresiva me partieron el alma.

—Mamá. —Mustié acercándome a ella.

Giró su inexpresivo y pálido rostro a mí y luego con las pocas fuerzas que tenía me sonrió. Por instinto las mujeres salieron de la habitación y entonces agarré con fuerza la mano de mi madre como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

—Hija, debes…—tosió— debes dejar que él te ayude.

—¿A qué te refieres mamá? —Inquirí sin entender—. ¿Quién es "él"?

—Solo recuerda que te amo con todo mi corazón y cuídate mi pequeña —me pidió—, el vendrá por ti en pocos minutos, —me avisó con voz débil y apagada— él es…—tosió más fuerte— él es…

Sentí su mano relajarse complemente en la mía y sus ojos se cerraron.

—¡Mamá! —Grité desgarradoramente abrazándome a su inerte cuerpo.

Las lágrimas rodaban como cascadas mientras el corazón se me oprimía como si me lo estrujaran a propósito. Las mujeres entraron rápidamente sin dejar de llorar. Houjo estaba en la puerta y me miraba desconsoladamente. Ese había sido mi fin. Mi madre, ¡mi hermosa madre ya no estaba con migo!, sentí que nada tenía sentido y todo se me venía abajo. Escuché el ruido de alguien corriendo acercándose al cuarto.

—¡Naomi! —Gritó con el rostro desencajado— ¡maldición llegué demasiado tarde! —Exclamó sin mirar a otro lugar que no hubiese sido el cuerpo de mi madre.

—¡Ella ya murió! —Grité llorando.

—¡No lo acepto! —Respondió sin mirarme. Tenía los ojos cerrados.

Observé un instante su hermoso cabello plateado e inhalé su varonil aroma. ¿Quién era? Volví a mi madre preparándome para lo que venía.

Su sepelio. La cosa más horrible que había pasado en mi vida había sido ver a mi madre vestida de blanco metida en un ataúd.

Los presentes pasaban a ver su cuerpo de vez en cuando y ma daban el pésame más seguido. Aquella noche fue la más dura y triste que había tenido en toda mi corta existencia. Aquel hombre hasta ese momento no se había dignado a mirarme la cara, de hecho estaba empecinado en mirar a otras personas o el féretro de mi madre. Para mí su rostro y total apariencia eran todo un misterio.

Toda una noche entre llantos y rezos. Mi kimono negro me entristecía mucho más.

Muy por la mañana trasladamos su cuerpo al camposanto en donde recibiría el descanso eterno. Oír los terrones caer sobre su ataúd hacía que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera.

—Lo lamento mucho Kagome. —Mustió.

—Arigato Yuka-chan. —Mustié también sin dejar de mirar aquel hueco en el que estaba siendo enterrada mi madre.

¿Sera que aguantaría a tirar otro terrón sobre su féretro?, ¿será que podría vivir de aquí en adelante sola?, ¿será que moriré aquí con mi madre?, ¿lo podré soportar?, ¿mi corazón aguantará?

¿Respuesta?; No lo sé.

Aquel hombre de cabellos plateados y traje negro se acercó a tirar aquel terrón, luego siguieron muchas personas más. Se suponía que yo debí haber sido la primera pero realmente no podía. El dolor me mataba y no hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo.

¡Dios la penúltima persona!, ¡Seguía yo!

Murmullos de los presentes como "¿Lo hará?", "No lo creo", "Pobrecilla está sola en el mundo", "Espero no se valla por el mal camino", "Solo tiene quince años me da pena la pobre", "Sí pero no creo que llegue hasta su madre y lo haga", "Dejen de murmurar la chica se está acercando". Me abrumaban y entristecían más.

Pero ya no había nada que hacer.

Mi madre había muerto.

Caminé cual zombie unos centímetros más y me agaché lentamente. Agarré un terrón, mis manos temblaban. Los nervios me atacaron y sentí que el mundo se me desvaneció y de repente todo estaba negro…

**~·.·~**

El intenso dolor de cabeza hizo que me despertara lentamente con irritantes quejidos. Llevé una mano a mi frente sintiendo paños mojados en ella.

Entonces sentí la mano de alguien agarrarme con delicadeza.

—Niña ¿estás bien? —Inquirió la voz de una anciana mirándome con expectativa.

Yo solamente me limité a asentir y sacarme los paños lentamente entregándoselos. ¿Dónde estaba? El lujoso cuarto de color blanco con filos dorados, una gran cama de tres plazas en el centro, muebles en el lado derecho a lado de un gran ventanon protegido por cortinas blancas. Al lado izquierdo un espejo de cuerpo entero y una hermosa peinadora, seguida de dos puertas. (Los baños me imagino). Me abrumó. Un lugar excesivamente espacioso. Definitivamente esa no era mi casa. Me levanté pesadamente con la imagen de mi madre en la mente.

—Me siento bien gracias —dije seriamente— ahora si me disculpa anciana me retiro a mi casa muchas gracias por las atenciones.

—Niña ¿a dónde crees que vas? —Me detuvo— esta es tu casa ahora.

Me detuve en seco. ¿Qué era lo que había dicho?, ¿me quedaría en una casa que en mi vida había visto?, esa anciana definitivamente estaba loca. ¿De quién había sido esa loca idea? Ah claro seguramente…No eso no podía ser.

—¿De qué habla señora?

—Espera llamaré a mi señor.

—No es necesario Kaede, ya estoy aquí. —Dijo aquella varonil voz entrando.

Era él. Entonces esta casa ¿era de él?, ¿qué hacía yo allí?, ¿y por qué esa mujer había dicho que esa era mi casa?, ¿acaso yo enserio viviría allí para siempre? No yo ni siquiera conocía a ese hombre. Yo no podía vivir en su casa.

—Retírate Kaede. —Ordenó sin dejar de mirarme fija y seriamente. Aquellos ojos dorados que me penetraron hasta el punto del dolor.

—Si señor. —Obedeció.

Fruncí el ceño mientras caminaba a la cama y me subía recogiendo mis piernas contra mi pecho. Aquel hombre era muy extraño. No sé por qué me miraba tanto.

—¿Qué sucede Kagome?

—¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? —Inquirí molesta— ¿quién se lo dijo?

Sonrió arrogante mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla. Pasó aquella misma mano por su cabellera y volvió su mirada a mí.

—Por pedido de tu madre te quedarás aquí viviendo siempre. —Me anunció.

—¿Qué dice?, —Inquirí totalmente sorprendida. Entonces era verdad, la anciana no mentía—. Usted está loco, —le insulté— ni siquiera lo conozco.

—Esta será tu nueva casa Kagome, —informó— ahora date un baño, cámbiate con ropa que te dará Kaede y luego saldrán de compras. —Me dijo levantándose.

—¿Quién es usted?, ¿por qué me ayuda? —Pregunté con algo de recelo.

—Yo soy Inuyasha Taisho. —Me respondió.

¿Que era quién?, no esto no podía ser. ¿Qué había dicho?

¿Inuyasha _Taisho_?, no seguramente había escuchado mal. Ese era mi apellido y el único registrado en Japón. Entonces eso significaba que…¿él era mi padre?

**To be continued…**


End file.
